


Winchesters son

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jack is a BABY, M/M, Protective Parents, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Mom is gone, Castiel is dead, and Jack is nothing else but an innocent baby, in need of love and a family.Dean and Sam raise Jack as good as they can.





	Winchesters son

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Winchesters' son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587931) by [daria_moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose)



> Beta by @debivc78

Dean falls on the floor, unable to do anything.

Mom is gone, locked in another universe, in another dimension, and he had to watch her die, had to watch her die without being able to save her. Suddenly, he’s four and half again, the smoke in the house, the screams from his dad and mom. The flames, his mom's eyes, wide open, full of fear and pain. He couldn’t save her then and wasn’t able to save her now.

But he doesn’t have time for sadness. Sam is still in the house, with the son of the devil himself.

He runs to the house, screaming Sam's name over and over. What if he’s too late? What if Sam is dead? He can’t lose him. He can’t lose Sam.

“Sam!” He yells, running up the stairs “Sammy!”

He opens the door, his gun in his hands, ready to kill whatever the thing is.

“Dean” Sam whispers, slowly turning torward Dean. “I- It’s a baby”

Dean would have shot it. He would have shoot the thing in a heartbeat it wasn’t curled against Sam’s chest, Sam's protective hands around it.

“It’s Lucifer’s son” He says, “It’s Lucifer’s son. The one who took mom with him. The one who killed our family. The one… The one who tortured you for years. It’s not a baby”

“He’s also Kelly’s son” Sam replies, and Dean can see how he pulls the thing closer to his chest “He’s… He’s innocent. He didn’t kill anyone, didn’t do anything wrong. I… He’s a baby”

Maybe it was Sam's puppy eyes, the way his brother looked at him with so much hope, so much determination. Or maybe it was the thing, who looked just like Sam did – a little younger even- when Dean carried him out of their burning house. He doesn’t know what made him change his mind, but ten minutes later, he’s looking for diapers while Sam is bouncing the baby.

They decide to stay in the cabin. Lucifer is gone, and even if he comes back, here or somewhere else it won’t make a difference. Dean wants to go back to the bunker, but Sam wants to stay here. Where Kelly drew on the nursery walls and gave birth to her son. He thinks it’s good, for Jack.

Dean keeps calling it “the thing”, no matter how much Sam rolls his eyes. He rarely holds it, and when he feed it, it’s with as much coldness as he can.

Sam, on the other hand, is all about the baby. He rocks him, kisses him, talks to him, and Dean is worried Sam is starting to love it.

“He’s cute, Dean” Sam says, putting Jack in Dean’s arms “Look at him and tell me he’s isn’t cute”

“It looks like a baby. All babies are cute” He replies, looking at the thing and yeah, maybe it’s cute, with its big blues eyes and the way it smiles. But Dean won’t fall for it.

“Whatever” Sam sights “I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed. Can I trust you not to kill him?”

Dean rolls his eyes but agrees anyway. The thing is two months old now, and between the baby bottles, the diapers, and the nightmares, he barely sleeps.

That’s another thing. The sleeping arrangement. There’s only one bedroom in the house, besides the nursery, and both of them wanted it. The first few nights, Sam slept in the bedroom while Dean took the sofa, but Sam kept screaming from the nightmares and Dean's back hurts like crazy. That and the fact that the thing was screaming all the time, waking them up every few hours.

It was the logical solution to share the bed. Dean won’t admit that he hadn’t slept this good in a long time. Back when he was little, and they used to share a bed. It’s nice, to know that Sam is here, safe and protected in his arms, where no one can touch him.

“You’re not that cute” He says, looking at the thing "I've seen dogs that were cuter”

The thing laughs, and Dean can’t help smiling too. Thanks god, Sam isn’t here to see him.

It’s one in the morning when Sam wakes him up, panic all over his face, yelling things Dean can’t understand. He grabs his gun, ready to shoot, but Sam is holding the thing against his chest, tears running down his face. 

“What?” Dean says, getting out of the bed

“He- He has a fever, I don’t- I tried everything, it won’t come down. I don’t know what to do, Dean, he can’t- He can’t die”

“Hey, hey, slow down” He says, putting his hands on Sam’s shoulders “It’s gonna be ok, alright?”

He takes a look at the thing it doesn’t look good. It’s all red and sleepy, crying and coughing.

“We need to go to the hospital” He puts his clothes on before running to the car, the thing in his arms while Sam follows him close.

The drive doesn’t take more than ten minutes, thanks to Dean's driving skills, and the thing is only getting worse. Sam is freaking out, trying as much as he can to help the baby breathe, but it’s not working.

“Hey!” Dean yells when they enter the hospital, looking for a doctor right away. “My son needs help!”

A nurse is with them in a couple of seconds, taking Jack while another asks them some information before guiding them to the waiting room. They can’t stay with Jack, until the doctor examines him.

“Dean” Sam whispers, “I- I”

“He’s gonna be ok” He says, taking his brother in his arms “I promise, he’s gonna be ok”

“The parents of Jack Winchester?” The nurse calls after a time

They’re up in a heartbeat, Dean holding Sam’s hand as tight as possible. Dean can’t even look at her, all the awful things he said and thought about Jack. All the times he wished Jack was dead running over and over in his mind. Fuck, he can’t lose him. He can’t lose their baby.

“He’s alright” The doctor says, handing Jack to Sam “Just a little cold”

Dean lets out a long breath, his legs shaking too much to support him. He sits on the chair next to Sam, rubbing Jack’s back over and over.

“I’m sorry, I just- “Sam says, kissing the top of Jack’s head “I thought he was dying”

“I know, Sammy, it’s ok. I was scared too”

Sam smiles before handing Jack to Dean.

“Hey buddy” He whispers, taking a big breath of Jack's scent “Don’t make your dads freak out like that ever again, alright?”

They all sleep together, Jack protectively between them, and Dean refuses to let go of Sam’s hand.

“We’re ok” Sam whispers, his thumb rubbing  over Dean's skin “We’re all good”

He hesitates a moment before leaning towards Dean, his lips brushing against his. It’s too quick to be a kiss, but it’s still enough to make Dean's stomach twist awkwardly, and he smiles like an idiot.

“Night, Jerk”

“Night, bitch” Dean says back, before looking at their son “Night, baby”  

Jack is four when his powers show up. He uses them to make flowers grow before giving them to Sam.

“Why are you crying Daddy?” He asks, ready to cry too. He rushes to Sam's side, hiding his face in his neck “I made a mistake?”

“Nah, Daddy is just really happy” Dean says, taking Jack in his arms “Those are some really nice flowers you got him, you know”

“I’ll get some for you too, dad!” Jack is smiling again, begging Dean to put him down so he can give him so proper flowers too.

“What are we gonna do?” Sam asks, watching Jack using his powers again

“Teach him how to use them for good” He says, his arms curling around Sam waist “We will tell him that having powers doesn’t make you bad, and that it’s just a part of himself. I’m not scared”

“You’re not?”

“No. He took your bright soul, you know? He won’t hurt a fly”

Sam smiles before turning around and kissing Dean, the way he has been doing for the past four years now.

“We love him, and that’s enough for him not to go bad, right? Even if… Even knowing who his biological father is”

“Of course, it is” Dean says, pushing Sam hair behind his ear “He’s a Winchester, and Winchesters don't  follow any rules, not even cosmic ones”

Sam kisses him again, even deeper this time, before leaving his chair to sit on his brother’s lap, their hands interlaced. Jack runs to them, a wide smile on his face and flowers in his hands, jumping on Sam’s lap.

“I saw a bee!”

“Really?” Sam asks, looking as excited as their son “What did you do?”

“I made her a biiiig flower!”

“That’s my boy!” Dean says, tousling his son’s hair

“I love you” Sam says, pulling Jack against him “So much”

“Love you too, Daddy” He laughs before kissing Dean cheek “And you too, dad”

“How big?”

“Like that!” He extends his arms as far as possible, making both of the brothers laugh

“Same here, buddy”

Jack is gone again, running in the garden and talking to himself under his dads proud gaze”

“I love you” Dean tells Sam “So much”

“I love you too” He replies, kissing him.


End file.
